


Family love

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Parenting, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Omega Lex, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lena is Clark's precious princess. He and Lex makes it work but yeah Lena's antics can be traced back to Lex one way or another. Clark's touched though he loves his baby girl
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Family love

February started for Clark with him coming in to work at the Planet a little late. That wasn’t new, coming to his desk to find pink flowers waiting on him? That was new. He could feel the pointed stares as he tried to slip around people to his desk. February just had to start like this.

He doubted that it was anything dangerous. He knew it was what it seemed to be. Flowers. It wasn’t anything dangerous. Although Clark had his own… moments with the self preservation of the people he worked with he knew that they still had a few brain cells to rub together.

He also knew where this little gift had come from. The soft pink flowers that overflowed on his desk. Although there were so many flowers the scent was not overpowering and Clark knew the reasoning behind that too. it was for him so his Alpha nose wouldn’t be overpowered. Only a few people knew about his true Alpha strength.

And only a few people in his life could afford such an extravagant display. Then of the few people who could afford such a thing. There were very few people in Clark’s life that would bother to do it. He rolled his eyes for a few moments before he took a sniff.

He continued to ignore the people around him visible peeping. He ducked Lois’s attempt to meet his eyes before he ducked his head and picked up his phone. It was too easy to dial this number. Clark kept his head low so no one in he office could read his lips.

When the line was picked up Clark rolled his eyes before he spoke. “Seriously Lex? Really? This is what we’re doing.” He didn’t need to smell Lex to know that Lex had a hand in this. “You have any idea the looks I battled today on the way to my desk?”

“I’m not the one who wanted to do this.” Lex’s amusement was so strong in his tone Clark had no idea why the man even tried to lie. He snorted as Lex gave another laugh. “There was someone who wanted to show some love. All I did was buy and send? Right?” He said softly but not to Clark. “You just wanted to make sure that Daddy got some love. That’s all. Nothing wrong with that right Lena?”

“You.” Clark sighed before he heard Lex handing the phone to their daughter. “Hey baby.”

“Daddy.” Lena’s voice was so sweet that Clark grinned before he remembered where he was. “Did you like the flowers? I picked them.” She was so strong and so smart. So adorable and cute. Clark pressed his hand against his chest as he listened to his daughter. “They aren’t too strong right? I wanted to make your desk pretty since I can’t come and see you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clark whispered. “These flowers are gorgeous princess. So pretty. Daddy loves them very much. Daddy misses you.”

“I miss you too Daddy.” The softness and the disappointment made Clark’s gut twist. “But! Daddy said that you’re always in my heart! And you’re always a call away. I love you and I can show you how much!”

“The billboard idea is still too much.” Lex chuckled softly. “Give Daddy back the phone and go back to Mercy sweetheart. Be a good girl for Daddy.”

“You totally orchestrated this.” Clark muttered the moment Lex had the phone back to his ear.

“Oh really.” Lex purred. “Prove it Kent. Now don’t you have some work to do?”

“Goddamn it Lex.” Clark hissed when Lex hung up on him. He gave the flowers his daughter had bought him another look before his stomach warmed. Lex aside and their underlying thing aside. He liked the flowers. Lena was so sweet and kind. “You hung up.” Clark muttered. “Still going to see me this evening.”

“Happy Valentines day!” Lena squealed as Clark swung her into a tight hug. He scented her and she scented him right back as she giggled. She was too young to really understand scenting but she picked it up quickly like a champion it was adorable. “Daddy and I made wine! Super wine!”

“That had better not be for Kon.” Clark hissed at Lex. All that got him was Lex rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. “And you look so sweet in your lab coat princess.” It was perfectly tailored to her. It matched Lex. That was a little scary.

“It’s for you.” Lex dryly pointed out. “The flowers and the chocolate along with the wine. It’s Lena’s idea.”

“Thank you, baby.” Clark playfully smooched Lena’s cheeks loudly until she giggled. “What did you get your brother?”

“You’ll read about that later.” Lex gave a sigh. “I think Flash was on duty when it went off.”

“When what- what did she make?” Clark eyed his daughter. She tried to cutely flash her Alpha eyes at him but he was not going to have that. “Were you mischievous Lena?”

“It shot further than expected?” She tried to duck her head but Clark tilted her chin back up. “It just shot bat hearts! It was supposed to be funny Daddy.”

“I have a bad feeling about what Kon got.” Clark murmured dryly. “That explains why you’re being observed so closely.” He turned to Lex. “What happened exactly?”

“The tower floor was filled in seconds. Kon had to break it or else they would have been swimming in confetti heart bats and chocolates. The chocolates were teleported. The hearts? Replicated. If you cross those two in the same technology-“

“Well we know but this one.” Clark shook his head. “Well Lena learned, didn’t she?”

“Oh yes she did.” Lex muttered dryly. “Princess… let me talk to Daddy for a bit.” Clark let her down and his heart twanged. “Don’t look like that you’ll still see her.”

“Speaking of uh gifts. What did she do for my mom?” Clark winced. “Are there feathers to be smoothed or…”

“I think she’ll send a card. She’s still early Clark. She has a few days to go.” Lex snorted. “It’s her brother and her father she wanted to go all out for.” Clark felt touched.

“I know you probably have plans and all. Luthor stuff.” Clark swallowed. “But could… I have Lena for a bit for Valentines? Like a brunch or a dinner or something. I know you must have plans already but-“

Lex looked as though he was considering something. “You can have her.” He said slowly. “You can do dinner. That’s fine with me. Just be careful.”

“I always am. I’ll have her back by bedtime.” Clark promised. “I just want to have a little fun and eat with our-“

“I get it Clark.” Lex smiled. “She’s my daughter too. I told you back then I wouldn’t keep her from you. She’s a Luthor but we can bend the rules so you’ll always have her.” Lex’s phone ran and Clark sighed as he watched Lex go to answer it. He would always have access to Lena that was good. He missed the access to Lex though… he really did.


End file.
